


[Fanvid] Closer

by FearfulSymmetry



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Mommy Issues, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulSymmetry/pseuds/FearfulSymmetry
Summary: "I know why you're working in the region where she went missing. You're still looking, aren't you?"





	




End file.
